percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lyre of Orpheus: Chapter Two
Chapter two! Yay! Chapter Two That night I had these awful nightmares. It was about the blind-folded lady. She was begging for forgiveness to a man. The man had graying black hair and electric blue eyes. He looked enraged, but I swore I could see a bit of fear in his eyes. "Zeus...Please! I couldn't let that happen to her!" ''The lady pleaded. I always thought to myself that name Zeus sounded familiar. But the man only talked to three hooded figures in the background. He would say, ''"Fates, do you accpet this?" Right when one hooded figure came up and was about to speak, I woke up, in cold sweat. Those dreams were just so creepy! That wasn't the worst part though. I still had them. For another two years. I tried to make them go away but they never did. They always stopped with the hooded figure which I guessed was "Fate". I told my dad about the dreams but he told me they were justy nightmares. Pfft, I wasn't that ''naive! I just knew there was something about them. I was right...only a bit late on that. It was when I was in 7th Grade when I had the most vivid of them. It was like I was there. I could even see a mole on the blind-folded lady's shoulder! That night the dream went on though the hooded figure finally said something! She opened her mouth in a raspy reply, "''Yes...But with a price. The girl will have The Hero's Fate. When her hour of death arrives, you," ''the hooded figure gave a glare at the blind-folded lady, "must be away from her. For if you do might come and aid her, well, we won't be as forgiving."'' The blind-folded lady choked out a sob. The Zeus guy just frowned and watched the lady cry. Finally I woke up to find myself strangely crying as well. The next morning started out quite normal. I went down stirs to the kitchen to ge to some breakfast. I usually had juice and cereal. Of course I was greeted by my step-evils. That is my term for my three step siblings, Cara, Logan, and Grace. They aren't very pleasent people Cara was already up, and seemed to have finished her mourning ritial, her long black curls were brushed and her make-up neatly done. I wasn't surprised, after all what else do you suspect from the cheer captain. Yep, she's the cheer captain of the highschool I'll be going to next year. Everyone at the place seems to love her. Well she is pretty much perfect. She never shows her true colors at school, only at home. While everyone may think she's kind and caring, my family knows that she's really a jerk. She was currently sipping her fruit smoothie. She never eats anything for breakfast other then her smoothie claiming that she dosen't want to get fat like her brother Logan. Anways, I got my bowl of cereal on the counter (placed my my step-mother, Vivian) and sat down across of her. Cara took a glance at me and sneered, "Keep on eating that and you'll be even fatter than Logan." "Oh shut up, Miss Anorexic," I snapped back. Just then Logan came waddling in. He wore a frown on his face as he saw his plate. "I only have two ''eggs! I wanted three!" He started to complain. I just rolled my eyes. Typical Logan. Err...How exactly do I explain Logan. He's rather large. Not just in fat though. He's pretty muscular too. He looks like your typical bully with his buzz cut and bushy black eye brows. His blue eyes were quite small compared to them. Logan is like his apprearence: A bully. Though I can't balme him. He seems to be the main target to Cara's tauntings. If I would of lived with the witch for as long as he has (And he's older than me), I probably would of became the way he has- Tormenting little kids and breaking windows with his baseball bat that his biological father bought him last Christmas. He isn't as bad to me as Cara, but he's still mean and a big baby. "Well looks like Mom dosen't want fatties for children, like you," Cara said coldly. "Go away Cara," Logan grumbled. "Why don't you?" Cara said. "It's not like anyone would miss you." I flinched. That had to hurt. I wanted to help Logan but I knew better then to get in one of their fights. That is when my step-mother Vivian came in. She frowned at her children. "Cara! Logan! Quit it!" She hollered at them. Like her children, Vivian had black hair. Her eyes were a soft blue color. In my opinion, I find her rather pretty, even though she is on he short side. Her looks match her personality. Vivian is a really nice person, unlike her children, making me sometimes wonder if they are adopted. She is my favorite out of my steps. "Whatever," replied Cara. Vivian frowned at her daughter then sighed. She must of been used to Cara's attitude. Then she turned to me. "Avery, can you wake up Grace for me?" Mentally I groaned but I nodded my head and went up stairs. My last step-evil is Grace. Though I'm not sure she can be counted as a step-evil. I'm actually okay with her. There was only one thing though. She is currently going through this stupid gothic phase. She making everyone call her "Amythest" or something like that. Like her family, she has black hair but instead had pale green eyes, unlike her family's typical blue. Her braces were silver, though she wanted the clear type. She hates getting up in the mourning so I had to brace myself. I walked into her room, only to find her already out of bed...only no where to be found. "Grace?" I called out through her room. I turned around and screamed. There was Grace behind me. "Who's Grace? ''I am Onyx!" She insisted. She was still wearing her dark purple night-gown. "You are up!" I said, shocked. "Well I wanted to finish reading my book so I got up early. It's that good!" Grace said, giving me a brace-faced smile. "Oh well, your mom told me to wake you. She has breakfast ready for you," I said. Grace sighed and pushed me out of her room to get dressed. I went back to do my morning rotuine: Putting my empty bowl away, brushing my hair, packing my backpack, etc. I then left for the bus stop. The bus stop was done the street so I could take my time walking. When I got there, I saw that my best friend, Mackenna was already there. Mackenna Oakley a tall, willowy girl with very fair skin. Her hair is a bright red color, making her very easy to spot in crowds. She has these beatiful green-blue eyes that I can't help but wish to have them. They are very colorful and lively, unlike my brown ones. She usually wears dresses but today she was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. That was very odd. " 'Ello Avery! How are you today?" She said in a sing-song voice. "I'm okay," I responded. "That's good to hear that my best friend is fine." "Of course, Mackenna." After that, silence. Which was strange for Mackenna's part because she usually was very talkative. The bus arrived a few minutes after our small conversation. Since, we are the only two kids that take the bus on our street, we didn't have to worry about anyone being late. Mackenna sat in a seat closer to the back. I couldn't help but frown. Mackenna always sat in the front, why sit in the back? I went to sit by her. "Why are we sitting in the back?" I asked. Mackenna turned to me and smiled a bit weakly. "No reason," She said. "Maybe I wanted to try something new." I shrugged. That was a good answer but it didn't seem right. She was sure acting weird. When we got to school, Mackenna went straight to her homeroom. Okay, I knew for a fact something is going on. Mackenna always stayed near our lockers to talk to friends and such with me until it was time to start classes. Something was up with my friend and I am going to find out. Category:The Lyre of Orpheus Category:Chapter Page